Prickly-Muffin
"Prickly Muffin" is the third episode of Season 1 of the Netflix original series, BoJack Horseman ''that premiered on August 22, 2014. Synopsis BoJack reconnects with his troubled former co-star Sarah Lynn, who moves into his house and creates pandemonium. Plot BoJack's relationship with former child co-star Sarah Lynn is shown during a taping of an episode, where BoJack cruelly advises Sarah Lynn that no one will love her except for her fans and to never stop giving them what they want. Twelve years from the conversation, Sarah Lynn has become a pop singer sensation and sex icon. Claiming she will be young and sexy forever at an interview, the scene cuts again to another twelve years later to show Sarah Lynn at 30 years old, where she has developed a severe drug addiction and is succeeded by a newer and younger pop singer. Back in the present, Todd accidentally breaks BoJack's bed, and the two head out to buy a new one. At a furniture store, BoJack is reunited with Sarah Lynn as she is out shopping with her boyfriend Andrew Garfield. Andrew takes the opportunity to break up with Sarah Lynn on the spot, claiming he doesn't know who she is anymore since she has become unsuccessful, and that breaking up in public would prevent her from making a scene. Sarah Lynn promptly swallows an entire bottle full of pills and stabs herself with a bayonet in anger and defecates on a sofa made from a reclaimed propeller, and is taken to a hospital and rehab center by BoJack. During BoJack's next memoir interview session with Diane, Sarah Lynn shows up at BoJack's front door after leaving the rehab center prematurely. She asks BoJack to let her hide out at his house instead of confronting her problems, and BoJack agrees. He asks both Diane and Princess Carolyn if they think he's doing the right thing. Diane suspects BoJack of compensating for his past treatment of Sarah Lynn by letting her stay, to which he defensively replies he is "not trying to play out some weird, sick dad fantasy, or resolve a deep guilt for past neglect." Princess Carolyn simply cuts off BoJack when he reveals Sarah Lynn has fired her previous agent. Sarah Lynn begins to throw wild parties at BoJack's house, causing destruction and mayhem while Princess Carolyn attempts to solicit Sarah Lynn to be her agent. Diane and Todd tells BoJack he needs to set boundaries with her, but BoJack says she simply needs some love. To accomplish this, BoJack sets out to spend quality time together with Sarah Lynn (which fails miserably), and gives her his TV Guide award to show how much he cares for her. Sarah Lynn then reveals to BoJack that Herb Kazzaz, creator of ''Horsin' Around and BoJack's old friend, has developed colon cancer and has six months to live. The TV Guide is found the next day at a pawn shop, where Mr. Peanutbutter finds it and calls BoJack. Angered, he confronts Sarah Lynn, and the two get into an argument that ends with sex when they realize they're not actual family members. Diane and Todd tell BoJack he is making the situation worse, and Diane claims BoJack is taking advantage of Sarah Lynn's situation more than she is of BoJack since she asked for help first. BoJack relents, and tells Sarah Lynn he won't let her stay anymore because she needs to get real help. Sarah Lynn casually accepts while blowing off BoJack's advice, stating she feels she's at a place where she doesn't need to grow as a person and can constantly surround herself with sycophants and enablers until she dies tragically young. Before she leaves, she tells Princess Carolyn she will hire her rival Vanessa Gekko to be her agent due to Carolyn's pestering. Princess Carolyn acts shocked, only to reveal she had planned for this to happen to set Andrew Garfield to meet with her instead once Sarah Lynn has left the house. The episode ends with two paparazzi birds conspiring while holding photos they took of BoJack having sex with Sarah Lynn. Cast Memorable Quotes *"Who-o-o wants chocolate chip pancakes?" *"Suck a dick, dumb shits!" Trivia *Todd's fascination with Sarah Lynn's revelations that Andrew Garfield loved to eat lasagna all the time and hated having auditions on Mondays are a reference to the newspaper comic strip Garfield created by Jim Davis. *The drug seen being crushed and snorted by Sarah Lynn called "dexitriathylphenolbarbatol" is not an existing drug. Gallery See here for the gallery of this episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes